Taranis
}}' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; color:#FFFFFF; background:#0A3E32;" | '''Biographical Data' |- ! Real Name: | } |- ! Known Aliases: | } |- ! Gender: | } |- ! Species: | } |- ! Nationality: | } |- ! Place of Birth: | } |- ! Marital Status: | } |- ! Known Relatives: | } |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; color:#FFFFFF; background:#0A3E32;" | Characteristics |- ! Age: | } |- ! Height: | } |- ! Weight: | } |- ! Eye Color: | } |- ! Hair Color: | } |- ! Compextion: | } |- ! Physical Build: | } |- ! Physical Features: | } |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; color:#FFFFFF; background:#0A3E32;" | Status |- ! Origin: | } |- ! Identity: | } |- ! Years Active: | } |- ! Base of Operations: | } |- ! Occupation: | } |- ! Education: | } |- |} = '' Background '' = '' Personal History '' Taranis was born under the name Tarinil Frinel O’na’sai. The Tellurian who would grow up to take on the name Taranis was different from the rest of the normal population. Like many before him, Taranis was born with a genetic alteration that affected his eyes. This wasn’t a genetic disorder, but rather a brand that showed he was to become something great. The people who bore this brand were known as the Exalted. When Tarinil reached the age of puberty, his powers began to manifest. This is the point in time where many people were making great expectations of the young Tarinil. He began to move faster, running at greater speeds than anyone else. His strength became stronger, being able to lift much more than the normal Tellurian. However, a few years later he found his abilities were not finished developing and began to develop an unusual growth. At times, it would be uncontrollable and Tarinil found himself suddenly beginning to grow and expand to twice his normal size. Years have passed since then and Taranil became known as Taranis, the Jade Guardian. The expectations of his people were great, but Taranis was able to fulfill much of them, and more. Not only did he strive to become the hero he was expected to be, but Taranis was also chosen by Emperor Chelkar as leader of the Tellurian Empire’s defense division. Taranis was also one of the leaders of an elite team named “The Sovereign.” The team was created to deal with the most problematic issues the Empire needed to deal with. Leaders of the team also took on younger Exalted as apprentices. Not all was well within the Empire. Recently there was a political shift after Emperor Chelkar had passed away and the new leader of the Tellurian Empire was brought in. The newly elected Emperor Kresden promised to bring change and further expand the rule of the Empire. After some time after he was elected as Emperor, he made a proclamation to rid of the Exalted entirely. What many didn’t know was that Emperor Kresden was deftly afraid of the Exalted. He saw them as a threat to the Tellurian people that can turn at a moment’s notice. He didn’t see them as savors of his people, he saw them as monsters that could destroy and wanted them to be executed before they could turn. And so, Taranis was forced into hiding, along with many other Exalted, after the many years he and the others had devoted to the Empire. Friends, family and supporters were outraged by the decision the new Emperor had made, but Taranis couldn’t bring himself into leading a rebellion. He chose to remain hidden, and it was killing him. Several of his allies knew of a small colony where he and other Exalted could travel to in hopes of escaping from the Empire. Of course, Taranis was stubborn and resisted in leaving his home. He had no choice in the matter as friends and family were forced to subdue him by heavily sedating him. They placed the hero into a hot sleep chamber that they loaded aboard his ship: The Kikiridon. His friends and family said their goodbyes to the sleeping Taranis and input the coordinates into his ship so it may auto-pilot its way to its destination. It took some time, but soon enough the Kikiridon found its destination…A planet called…Earth. '' Personality '' 335px|left| Brave, bold, thoughtful, proud, heroic. These are a few terms to describe Taranis. Even though he was a General for the Tellurian Empire, Taranis is one to prefer resolving conflicts through words rather than violence. Of course, there are times where using words is not an option. In the battlefield, Taranis can be authorative, commanding others to follow his orders when he sees the moment for others to take advantage of a situation. He is also one to be very aggressive when fighting in close quarters combat, usually using trying to overwhelm his opponents while keeping them preoccupied for his allies to take advantage. Outside of the battlefield, Taranis can be rather nice. He offers words of wisdom to those seeking it and isn’t afraid to speak his mind, especially when asked to give an honest opinion. He is a bit reserved however, especially since arriving on Earth. A year has passed since his arrival and it has just hit him that he will not be able to be with his family until the conflict on his home world has been resolved. = '' Powers and Abilities '' = '' Giant Growth '' Taranis is one of very few Exalted to be gifted with the ability to change his or her size. Throughout the history of the Exalted, there have been only 4 Tellurians to possess this sort of ability. Two of the size altering Exalted were able to shrink in size while Taranis and the remaining Exalted , named Baroch, were able to increase their size. Of the two that were able to increase their size, Taranis had been well received by the Tellurian Empire, whereas Baroch had turned against the Empire centuries ago. Taranis takes advantage of his size altering abilities for when he needs to increase both his strength and durability. On Tellur, when he is in civilian form, he remains at his natural height of only 5’8. When Taranis takes on the identity of the hero, he increases his height to 6’10. However! Taranis is capable of further increasing his size to incredible heights. Over the course of many years, Taranis has trained himself to grow not only to 20 feet tall, not 50 feet tall, but well over 300 feet tall. Of course, Taranis does not use his growth abilities to its fullest potential unless absolutely necessary or if he is ordered to. '' Super Strength '' 330px|left| The Exalted was gifted with strength that measured far superior to other Tellurians. At his normal height, Taranis possesses the strength of several Tellurians and is capable of lifting nearly 1,500 lbs. Many will see Taranis in uniform, which also means he will be at his usual height of 6’10. At this height, Taranis is capable of lifting just about 2 ½ tons (that is 5,000 lbs.!). If Taranis increases his height to 25 feet tall, he is capable of lifting over 5 tons (10,000 lbs.), 25 tons (50,000 lbs.) at 100 feet tall and so on. As you can see, with each size increase, Taranis’s strength becomes even mightier! '' Enhanced Durability '' Not only is Taranis’s strength superior to others, but his durability is as well. This is only true for his increased height of 6’10 and above, however. At his regular height, Taranis is as durable as any other person. With increased heights, Taranis is capable of withstanding further physical punishment than he would at smaller heights. When Taranis begins to reach the heights of 30 feet, he is capable of shrugging off bullets since his skin and muscle would be too thick to penetrate at increased heights. By then, the only possible way to fight off a goliath sized Taranis is to possess the strength of a hulking brute….or have the firepower to bring down entire buildings! '' Enhanced Agility and Combat Training '' 330px|right| Since Taranis was part of the Tellurian Empire’s military, he was required to undergo strict hand-to-hand and weapons training. Even though he was made a General of the military, he was not the greatest hand-to-hand or weapons specialist in the Empire’s military. Instead, he made up for his skill by being more agile than others. The Exalted was urged to train in hand-to-hand combat due to his incredible strength that he possessed, but he also trained in using staves, energy blades (the equivalent of swords and short swords), dual energy blades (a staff with energy blades on each end), plasma rifles and pistols, and a mix of other fighting styles that are similar to Judo, Akido, and a number of wrestling techniques. Taranis is also capable of piloting Tellurian power armor which gives Taranis the ability to use energy manipulation. However, he very rarely uses this armor. Taranis is usually seen in combat at his “normal” combat size of 6’10. For him, this is the most balanced size since it gives him a fair amount of strength and durability while not sacrificing as much agility to keep ahead of his opponents. He is capable of increasing his agility and combat speed when he reduces his size as a reduced size allows him to move quicker and be more nimble while sacrificing some of his strength and durability. = '' Equipment and Paraphernalia '' = '' The Omnibracer '' Taranis always carries with him his multi-purpose wrist device. The Omnibracer serves more than just a stylish looking piece of wrist wear; it actually serves as Taranis’s lifeline. This all-in-one piece of equipment allows him to gain access into his ship, works as a universal translator, keeps his shields online during combat, and works as a very portable computer. *The translator has to wait a few minutes to begin translating another language as it needs to register the language the other person is using then allows the user to begin speaking in the other person’s native tongue. *The Omnibracer also allows Taranis to start up his ship, The Kikiridon. From anywhere on the world, Taranis’s Omnibracer will transfer his coordinates to the Kikiridon so it may find him for transport. *The Omnibracer also serves as a portable computer. It is capable of accessing databases from various sources, including the data stored on his ship. It is also capable of transmitting data from Earth’s world wide web. The Omnibracer comes equipped with a virtual keyboard and screen that may appear in midair when activated. *The Omnibracer provides Taranis with his energy shields, keeping Taranis from taking any damage for a limited time. His shields will deactivate when enough damage is done to destroy the shield’s defenses. Taranis must be out of combat or keep himself from being harmed for at least 30 seconds before his energy shields may recover. *The device is also capable of being used as a physical shield, created by focusing all energy reserves from the energy shields to create a solid shield that Taranis can wield on his left forearm, similar to that of a buckler. *Taranis is able to pre-program his Omnibracer to allow him to quick-change out of his uniforms and clothing in a blink of an eye. '' The Neuron HUD '' thumb|150px|left| The Neuron HUD is a device that is attached to the back of Taranis’s head, connecting to the spine as well as the cerebellum of the left brain of the Tellurian. The purpose for this is to allow Taranis to keep track of his vitals, locate any toxic substances in the air that might affect him negatively, and to improve his coordination and reflexes. Equipping and unequipping the Neuron HUD is often times a painful, yet quick process. Sudden or forced disconnection between the Neuron HUD and its user may cause some damage to its user. '' The Impulse HUD '' thumb|150px|right| The Impulse HUD is quite different than the Neuron HUD as it is worn as a mask rather than needing to be attached to its user. Instead of providing information of the user’s vitals, the Impulse HUD keeps track of its user’s energy shields and power reserves. It is also capable if revealing images, people, and other hidden objects that may not be able to be seen by the naked eye. Like the Neuron HUD, it is capable of detecting dangerous chemicals or toxins in the air, but through the use of visuals. '' The R.A.D. Sphere '' thumb|150px|left| The R.A.D. Sphere is a device that Taranis acquired while living on Earth. With the R.A.D. sphere activated, Taranis is capable of turning into a living bouncing ball. The device allows him to bounce off of surfaces and also allows him to speed around like a pinball. While in sphere mode, Taranis is also capable of fitting into smaller spaces, especially if he shrinks down to his normal height of 5’8. '' Repulsion Armor '' thumb|150px|right| Taranis has a set of armor in his possession that he may equip over any clothing he may already be wearing. Most of the armor covers the top half of his body. The Repulsion Armor gives Taranis the ability to fly via the jetpack equipped on the back of the armor. The armor also gives Taranis the ability to use energy manipulation, which is usually seen via energy blasts from his hands. = '' Weaknesses and Limitations '' = *Taranis is by no means invincible. It’s true that he can withstand more punishment than most, but he is still very vulnerable to all types of damage. Bullets can still do great harm to him, superhumans that are physically stronger than him can knock him around, and energy weapons can hurt him. Lucky for him, he has his devices to keep himself from being a punching bag. However, his shields can only sustain so much damage before depleting and needing to be recharged. The only possible way for his shields to recharge is to not take damage for at least 30 seconds. Any damage sustained before the 30 seconds are reached will restart the counter and leave Taranis left without his shields for longer. *Being able to alter your size has both its strength and weaknesses. At smaller sizes, Taranis is much faster and agile, but he is not as strong as his larger forms. When Taranis is in a larger form, his speed and agility slow down, but his strength and durability increase. *The Omnibracer that Taranis possesses is basically his lifeline while being on Earth. It is his only means of communication with the people of Earth as it works as a universal translator. Without the multi-purpose device, Taranis would not be able to gain access to his ship, nor would he be able to access his personal equipment. *While wearing the Repulsion Armor, Taranis loses his ability to alter his size. The armor prevents him from using this ability as he risks doing harm to himself should he try altering his size while wearing the armor. = '' Gallery '' = 250px 250px 240px 250px = '' Facts and Trivia '' = = '' Rumor Central '' = = '' Theme Songs and Battle Themes '' = *The Black Mages: Hunter's Chance - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rqogr3MlspU = '' RP Hooks '' =